memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Rescuing the USS Kingston
Voyager is at high warp on course for the Breen border to rescue the USS Kingston from the Breen. In the mess hall Typhuss is looking out the windows of the mess hall as Commander Paris walks into the mess hall and he walks up to him. Hey my favorite science officer is back aboard Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Tom. Yeah, I have missed you Tom says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. He looks at him. I sometimes miss Neelix in here and somewhat his leola root stew Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. I miss Neelix too says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. He looks at him and smiles. Well I'm going to the bridge care to join me Tom says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at Typhuss. Sure Tom says as he looked at Typhuss. Typhuss and Tom leave the mess hall to head for a turbolift to go to the bridge. Both Tom and Typhuss walk onto the bridge as Captain Chaktoay looks at them. I was just about to call you two up here we're approaching the Breen border Captain Chakotay says as he looks at both Typhuss and Tom. I hope we can help the Kingston says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay looks at him. Yeah me too Captain Chakotay says as he looks at Captain Kira. So what do you think of Voyager? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She's a wonderful ship and I've read everything about her journey through the Delta Quadrant meeting friendly species and new foes and old ones Helena says as she looks at her father while she's standing at the Engineering console looking at Voyager's sub and critical systems. I see the Kingston she's disabled and has a Breen warship docked on top of her dorsal section Lieutenant Lasren says as he looks at the Ops console. Captain Chakotay gets up from the Captain's Chair. This is the Federation starship USS Voyager, I'm Captain Chakotay I demand that you release our fellow ship and return to Breen space if you don't comply we'll take action Captain Chakotay says as he looks at the main viewer. Then the ops console beeps. Sir their moving in on an intercept course Lieutenant Lasren says as he looks at the Ops console. The Breen squadron moves in and fires on Voyager striking her forward shields making them flicker as the ships move around the ship hitting the shields. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as the ship takes hits. Shields down 45% rerouting emergency power to shield emitters, damage to secondary hull sickbay is reporting heavy casualties on decks 9-13 Lieutenant Kim says as he looks at the tactical console read out. The Breen warship flies over the ship and hits the shields real good disabling the dorsal shields as three Breen warships move in and fire at the ship's exposed outer hull causing massive damage. On the bridge the engineering console erupts in a shower of sparks and the officer there falls from the console and Helena sits at the console and seals the damage conduit at the console as the screens flicker. We've got damage to EPS relays on decks 1-15 we're operating on back up power Helena says as she looks at the console. Chakotay turns to Typhuss. Get your team ready to move out we're cutting it close I'd like for your daughter to stay on board and help us repair our EPS relays with your permission of course Typhuss Captain Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. Permission granted, Tom you're with me says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay then at Tom.